


Kissing Timmy

by Meri



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-01
Updated: 1998-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Bayliss Kiss challenge from Waterfront Homicide Mailing List -- 1998</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Timmy

Tim pushed the soapy rag around the bar, cleaning up spots of spilled beer on the hard wood surface, annoyed that he'd had to break a date with Chris to baby-sit this money siphon. What was worse, he knew that Chris probably thought that he'd ducked out of the date. It would have only been their third time seeing each other.

They'd gone out two nights ago, and two nights previous to that. Tim had such a good time last time, he had deliberately asked Chris out again for tonight. But this afternoon the bartender had quit and both Munch and Lewis were too damned busy to do anything about it. Actually, Lewis had been so distracted lately that even when he was here, he was somewhere else.

Still, it pissed him off that no one could cover tonight and he'd hurt a friend.

A friend? Was Chris even that yet?

Yeah, at least that. Probably more than a friend.

Tim didn't know where his relationship with the handsome restaurateur would go, but he liked the man a lot. Chris had turned out to be exactly what Tim had thought he'd be: warm, funny, intelligent and fun to be around.

They hadn't done anything sexual yet, not even kiss, but he'd been hoping that they'd have a chance tonight. Their first date had ended with a handshake at the door of Chris' restaurant. The second had been just as public as the first. Tim had needed time to consider what he really wanted, before he could go further.

After their last date, he'd been humming with sexual tension, wanting to touch and taste the other man. When he'd offered to make dinner for Chris at his apartment, he'd seen the excitement in the big green eyes, and knew that Chris knew what he was saying. That he was finally ready to move on to the next level.

But now he'd fucked up by having to cancel the date. And Chris hadn't even asked about another time. Tim had been so annoyed and distracted, he hadn't thought about it either. He'd have to call and see if he could make amends, hopefully Chris wasn't too annoyed with him.

Or maybe he'd go by the Zodiac after he got out of here and see if Chris was still around. Looking at his watch, it was nearly 11 p.m. Damn, it was probably too late to go tonight. At least the bar was closed, the last couple of people left a few moments ago. And thankfully, he didn't have to work tomorrow.

Tim was just about ready to lock the door when it opened again. A great gust of cold air blasted him. God he hated winter.

"We're closed," he called without looking up, trying to get the bar wiped down so he could finally leave.

"Ah..."

Looking up, he saw Chris Rawls standing at the door looking nervous.

Chris swallowed. "Hi."

Surprised, but pleased to see him, Tim smiled. "Hi."

"I took a chance and took you at your word."

"My word?" What was he talking about?

"That you really had to work tonight, at the bar I mean."

"Checking up on me?" His pleasure turned to annoyance. How dare he? Chris hadn't believed him. That hurt.

"No. No. Of course not. I meant... I just came by to see if you wanted to go out for a late dinner or something..." Chris' voice trailed away, embarrassed. "I guess I should have called first, but I didn't think of it until a little while ago. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No. Wait. Chris." Tim moved from behind the bar, and before Chris could open the door, he'd put his hand on it. "Don't go. Why did you come by?"

Those green eyes were direct and clear, but Tim could read nothing in them. "I wanted to see you."

"Why? You saw me two nights ago."

Chris' eye dropped and he shook his head. "I should go."

"Chris?"

Gently, Tim put his hand under Chris' chin and lifted his face. Looking into the other man's bright eyes, he was stunned by the depth of feeling he found there.

A warm, wonderful feeling moved thought him, delighting his heart. When was the last time anyone had looked at him like that, like he was really important to them? He couldn't remember, but the look made his breath catch.

Reaching out, he pulled the blinds on the window, letting them drop with a thud. Then, he leaned forward, touching his lips to Chris'. He never expected the simple touch of lips on lips to be so sweet or feel so good.

His pulse picked up and he returned for a second try, his lips clinging to Chris', tasting their sweetness. His mouth opened as Chris' tongue slid against his lips, warm and moist, their tongues swirled around each other's.

One kiss led into another, passion grew, and soon he'd pressed the other man's solid body against the wall, his hands sliding into the thick hair. Losing himself in the blur of pleasure of Chris' mouth, he felt cool hands on his back, sliding down to his ass and pressing him closer.

Fiery ecstasy tore into him as he pressed his groin into Chris' hot and hard. Chris thrust back, grinding their lower bodies together.

The need for oxygen finally made him draw back. Looking down at Chris' lips, all he wanted to do was kiss him again. He leaned his forehead against Chris', stealing one more kiss. "Wow."

"Yeah. Very." Chris tilted his head up, kissing him again and then shivered. "But there's a draft from under the door."

"Let's go someplace warmer." Tim's first thought was that his apartment was in walking distance. "My place is close."

Chris' eyes widened, but he smiled and nodded. "Good."

Thankfully he was almost done in the bar. The rest could be left for his two partners. "Let me just lock up and then we can go."

"Can I help with anything?"

"No. Just sit. I'll only be a moment."

Chris sat down at the bar. "Okay."

One last kiss, and he went to finish up his tasks. His mind already anticipating the rest of the evening.

\--finis


End file.
